crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-10-07
Jade wakes up, and discovers that the effects of the Lutinase are gone. Vanished. Not there.Jade 5 - Redefining Jade Jade and Jinn play blocker with the ghost in the furnace. There's a bit of a mixup, and Jade gets her hand burned. Dr. Traekham says that most of it will heal up, but she's on medical disability for a couple of days. He's puzzled by the reversion, but he prescribes a larger dose of Lutinase. Ayla goes to her World Lit class and then has a discussion with Pendragon and a couple of other Cape Squad members about utility belts.Ayla and the Tests, Chapter 3 — The Ceryneian Hind During detention, Phase starts out with Static Girl. Chaka and Ayla deal with Frostbite and Olympia during detention.Reflections in an Evil Eye Jade sees Cardiac at detention. Cardiac generates a fear aura, which for some reason Jade doesn't feel. She tells the story of Ebon Flow, her husband. Cyril Huntly (Nex) attacks Fey on the way back from detention. Her lack of close fighting skills makes her an easy target. Stalwart intervenes and gets knocked back for his troubles, but it gives Fey enough breathing space to entangle Nex in thorned vines that he can't struggle out of. Nikki forces the truth out of Nex and leaves him with a permanent glow-in-the-dark spell that he can't see.Revenge of the Alphas On the way back from Hawthorne, Jade and Jinn feel a little jumpy, so they activate Kitty Compact. It warns her of the ambush, but not fast enough to avoid it. They are attacked by Bloodwolf, Killstench and Maggot. She leaves Bloodwolf nailed to a tree with a legend in his flesh, inscribed by her mithril ring so it won't heal. They also leave both Killstench and Maggot bound and hanging from trees. Tennyo is attacked by Negator and Buster. Negator manages to negate her powers, but they find out that there's something behind the facade of a mutant girl. Whatever it is scares them so much that they have permanent amnesia for the event. At the same time, Rev. Englund is alerted that something wicked is on campus, while various interests far away from Earth are also alerted. When Phase gets back from detention she has a note from someone about information about Tansy. After checking options she goes to see who it is, and discovers it's a trap by a dork with fire powers. Fireball attempts to trap her in a cage of fire, and Ayla walks right through her after determining that she doesn't know anything of interest. The Grunts (and Jobe) get their revenge on Anvil. In other news, more retribution. (There's also some minor confusion about whether it's Jobe or Miasma, who's one of the Underdogs.)A Single Fold Team Kimba has a recap session on the attacks in Sara's room. Jade charges up a couple of spy-specks to make sure they aren't eavesdropped on. Jade mentions the hormone treatments. They decide to not go anywhere alone. Sara suggests working on communications. Phase has a nightmare about Sara. In Colorado: Erin Wynguard (Feral) heads off for Whateley.Wild Times draft excerpt References See also *October 2006 calendar *Previous day *Next day Category:Timeline